


It's Christmas Time

by Bwubble



Series: Marvel Oneshots [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Happy times, Just some good ol' fluff, No worries nothing's going to happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bwubble/pseuds/Bwubble
Summary: It's Christmas, and Peter spends it not only with May, but the whole mismatched superfamily





	It's Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's already March, but I just felt like writing this ;P

Christmas, in Peters opinion, was the absolute best time of the year. Actually, all holidays were awesome, but Christmas was a step up from your good ol' regular holiday. He didn't know exactly what it precisely was about Christmas that made it so good, just that it had this sort of nice charisma around it.

Before the whole plane-crashing shenanigan, he used to celebrate it together with his parents and both May and Ben. But after the event, he still celebrated, albeit this time minus two people. Then, after Uncle Ben died, he and May tried to keep up the tradition, but because times got rough for them, it eventually resulted in just nights filled with cheap Hallmark movies and burned sugary cookies, mixed with a hot cups of chocolate milk.

And Peter didn't mind. At all. It was still one of his favourite holidays, because he got the chance to spent those days solely with Aunt May (and later with Ned, and even later also MJ) without having to worry about homework, Flash, or his Spidey business.

Fast forward a couple of years, Peter found himself in the company of a whole lot more people during the holidays. After he and May moved into the tower - at Tony's insistence - they suddenly found themselves eating cookies and drinking chocolate milk with triple the company they once had.

The Avengers in their turn were happy to have this bubbly little boy and his sweet Aunt around. They themselves didn't have the most peaceful life either, and so they welcomed every chance to have some calm and quiet. And even though Peter was the most energetic (and maybe a little mad) kid they had ever seen, they were happy with their own little makeshift family.

 

It was three years after his Uncle Ben's death that Peter found himself waking up in his own red-and-blue clad room in the Avengers Tower, the sun warming his cheeks and giving the moment a dreamlike feel. It was not often that he woke up so peacefully, and he was grateful that he for once had managed to sleep the whole night. Most of the times he found himself huddled in a corner of the ceiling, in the middle of the night - after another one of his nightmares - and resolved to working in the lab's, where he usually spend the night with his mentor/father figure.

He shook his head. No need to think about those nights for now. Those were worries for another morning. This day he had a lot to do, seeing as he would be spending the day with a bunch of Avengers - who were just like kids, yes, even Natasha - and he would need the whole day to bake a big enough batch of cookies for them all.

He shoved his blanket away and jumped out of bed, stretching his arms wide above his head whilst yawning. The voice of FRIDAY rang through the room as the AI greeted him with an almost parent-like voice.

"Good morning Peter. I hope you had a good night's sleep." Tony had a couple of stereos installed throughout Pete's room, and had them all linked to both Karen and FRIDAY, must Peter need them sometime. "You have slept for approximately nine hours, and it is 10:56 am. The Avengers are currently spread out in the living room, and your Aunt and Miss Potts are in the kitchen. Shall I alert them that you're awake?"

The boy nodded his head. He had slipped out of his pyjama's and into a simple Deadpool hoodie - courtesy of one of his best friends Wade - paired with some grey sweatpants whilst FRIDAY was talking. He didn't bother putting on socks, because a. they kept him from walking on the ceiling and scaring the shit out of the others and b. Tony had put floor-heating all throughout the penthouse, so it wasn't needed to put socks on. He said a quick 'morning Karen' to his own AI, and then padded into the hallway.

His room was in the same hallway as his parentive figures, his sitting in between their rooms with May's on the left and Tony's (and Pepper's) room on the right. That way, whenever Peter has one of nightmares and Tony was still in his room, he could reach him quickly. Same goes for when the genius has one, so Peter can rush to him should Pepper be absent. This meant that most nights they ended up falling asleep in each other's beds, comforted by the presence of one another.

He could hear soft laughter coming from the living room, and the smell of freshly baked pancakes wafted into his direction. Raking his hand through his curls, he slowly started walking towards the common area. There he found - just like FRIDAY had said - the entire team lounging on the couches and floor, and after greeting several of them, he made his way towards the kitchen. He heard Tony get up and follow suit behind him, and a moment later an arm swung around his shoulders.

"Hey kid, you're up late. Had a good night?" The man's voice was chipper, hinting that he himself had a good night's rest as well.

Peter nodded, subconsciously leaning into his touch. Neither of the men wanted to admit it, but they both loved each other more than anything. It seemed that Peter finally had a father-figure in his life, and Tony had a kid that he could geek out with. The boy had started to see both Pepper and Tony as his parents, and it made him feel a bit guilt towards May. But one night, after he had explained to his Aunt what was bothering him, she had laughed and hugged him tightly, reassuring him that it wasn't a problem. She was all too happy that he finally had a loving family - besides her - to be around with.

The two women turned around as Peter walked in with Tony right next to him. May got a soft smile on her face as she spotted the two of them. Walking towards the pair, she hugged both Peter and Tony, despite the latter's protests. The man didn't want to admit it, but he had grown fond of the lady, having formed a sort of comforting bond between them during the whole 'Spiderman' happening. 

Peter broke out of their grips (but not after pecking a kiss on May's cheek), and walked towards the kitchen counter. He had spotted a big pile of pancakes and was now on a mission to get them, and eventually devour them all at once. But before he had even the chance to put two steps towards it, he was engulfed in another hug, this time from Pepper. He smiled, hugging her equally as tight and pecked a kiss on her cheek as well.

"Good morning Peter. Merry Christmas." Her voice was soft, full of mother-love. Pepper never had much time in her life to think about kids, having the most stressful life firstly as Tony's assistant, and then as the CEO of Stark Industries. But now, as she is engaged with Tony, she not only had Peter as their son-in-every-way-but-blood-and-law, she also had a little baby of her own growing in her stomach. 

The boy smiled and broke free of her grip to make a bee-line towards the pancakes. Picking one up, he replied cheerfully "Merry Christmas to you as well Miss Potts." Then, after taking a big bite out of his pancake and almost eating it in one go, he added "What is your planning for today? I got a big batch of cookies to make, and I was going to ask for Bucky to help me, but I haven't seen him around yet. I know May would want to help-" He smiled towards his Aunt. "- but we're gonna need such a big batch that we wouldn't possibly be able to make them all with just the two of us."

Pepper smiled and walked towards him, taking away the plate with the baked goods, but not before Peter had snatched two more, stuffing them almost immediately inside his mouth. "That would be lovely, but I'm afraid I promised Tony to go on a shopping spree today, seeing as he hadn't done any Christmas shopping up until now." She directed the last part towards her husband, glaring at him.

Tony put up his hands in defense, before quickly lowering one to grab a pancake as well, earning him a scowl from both Pepper and May. "It's not my fault I was so caught up in those boring meetings. It's the fault of all those people!" 

Pepper shot him a look, asking "What people do you mean, Tony?"

The man shrugged and swallowed his bite of pancake. "You know," He said, gesturing vaguely in the air. "Business people."

His fiancée stepped closer, asking with a smile "What are their names Tony? At least you can remember that, don't you?"

He hunched his shoulders, avoiding Peppers gaze. "Ehm, wasn't one called Jamie Wa - what was it - Jamie Walters?" He tried. She didn't answer him, just scoffed. "Right. No Jamie Walters. How about Ph- Fri, dear, what time is it?"  He said, turning his gaze away from Pepper and towards the ceiling.

The AI let out a sound that resembled a chuckled and answered "Around 11 am Boss."

Tony jumped, turning towards the common room. "Right. Time to go shopping Pep. No time to lose!" Before Pepper could even answer him, he already ran away. A chorus of laughter sounded from the living room, mixed with Tony's quickly fading footsteps. 

Pepper smiled, shaking her head. She didn't say anything as she calmly walked after her fiancé, laughing quietly to herself.

The plate of pancakes had returned to their former spot on the counter, and Peter made a quick dash for it. He hoped May wouldn't see, but his luck wasn't with him as her hand shout out before his, grabbing the plate away once again. "No young man. No more pancakes for you. We first have an errand to make."

Peter groaned. "But Aunt Maaay..."

His Aunt grinned, then gestured towards the hallway. "Get dressed." She said, and quickly added "Properly. We'll leave in a couple of minutes."


End file.
